Finding the Heart
by Kitt Katt03
Summary: You know how life has its ups and its downs, well if so you should meet this family of four (or maybe more [dun dun dunnn!]) The Doyle's seem like your average family of four, but they're... well you have to find out your self.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The First Day of 6th Grade

"Kacy! Kamryn! WAKE UP!" yelled a woman in her early 30's, "Just 5 more minutes mom!" yelled Kacy. She wasn't fully awake yet, but after all it was 6:30 in the morning, "Ya mom just 5 more minutes," Kamryn said silently. He wasn't fully awake either, not because it was early and it was a school day, it's because he was up all night playing The Legend of Zelda and Five Nights at Freddy's 1 + 2. (He doesn't have the money to by the third one. It's mostly because he spends it on Icees, candy, slappy hands, and video games. He also is way too lazy to do chores.) "No!" screamed their mom, "Fine," they both said in a lower voice.

About ten minutes later Kacy was being the Angel Child and was eating her breakfast in the dining room, while Kamryn was eating his in the living room (with the T.V. on of course) "Kamryn now how many times have I told you not to eat your breakfast in the living room?!" their mother Kate bawled, "uhhh…" Kamryn took a hesitant peek at his counting fingers, "Uhhhhhh…." Then he gulped and said slowly, "Five?" "Get in the dining room!" "Yes mam," and within 5 seconds of saying that he rushed him and his buttered bagel into the dining room.

After they were all dressed, packed, and ready to go the went out the door, "Hey Kacy Doyle! Where are you?" Kamryn said, mocking an old Scooby Doo show, "Im right behind you genius," Kacy replied in a sarcastic voice, " Oh you called me a genius," Kamryn said in a teasing voice, "Oh did I say genius, I ment doofus," "Mom!" "No! Not today! Can you not have one of your twin dilemmas!" immediately Kamryn pointed fingers "Kacy started it!" "What? your the one who asked me that stupid question!" "ya but you're the one who called me the genius and then called me doofus!" "I was being sarcastic not… not sarcastic!" frustration and arguing filled the sweet summer air. "Enough! Both of you! Today is your guys first day of sixth grade now start acting like it!" their father shouted, "Yes sir." the twins said in disgrace.

Although the beginning of their first day was starting to go downhill, their day would soon get better, way better, or maybe even worse … Why can't there be dramatic music in a book? (dun dun dunnn!) Nope still better with music.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twin Dilemma #2

"6th grade, what a catch! 11 years old, what a catch!" Kacy exclaimed, "I thought I was 12 and you were 11?" "What has mom been teaching you?" then Kacy paused and said with a sarcastic tone, "Were twins. Twins are born on the same day. That makes them the same age. That means... we were born on the same stinkin' day and that makes us the same skinkin' age!" Then she said under her breath, "Stupid," "Hey I heard that!" "Big ears," "I heard that too!"

"Hi, your Mrs. Spade right?" Kacy asked to a teacher, who was supposively 'Mrs.' Spade, "No I'm Ms. Spade, but you were close. And who might you kiddos be?" in a nice soft sweet toned voice, then Kamryn whispered to his sister, "Like I said before, I don't want to meet my teacher, yet you did it anyway," and Kacy whispered back "Oh shut-up doofus," " Well who are you?" "I'm Kacy Doyle and this i-" "I'm Kamryn Doyle," he said, interrupting his sister, "We're related, but is doesn't look like it, in looks and in school." Just then the teacher broke out into giggles, and gradually grew louder until she started bursting with laughter. Nobody who was in the group for got that mourning before school started because that would be the last one and only one that will ever be between them, at least a nice conversation.

"To find the area of a triangle you multiply base by height and divide it by two, for example-" "Uhhh... Mrs. I mean Ms. Spade" Kamryn yelled interrupting the teacher in the middle of a lesson on how to find the area of a triangle, that would leave me hanging on a cliff hanger, "Yes Mr. Doyle?" "Can you please go slower, I -er- I mean we never learned this in home school." "Ok, I'll give you my notes af-" "Ms. Spade" "Yes Ms. Doyle" "He was sick that day" "No I never missed a day!" "Yes you did you had the flu," "No you had the flu!" "ENOUGH!" Ms. Spade bawled, "Your mother told me about the 'Twin Dilemma but I would never guess it would be this bad!" and once again Kamryn pointed fingers, "She started it!" "What, your the one who said we didn't learn this but you were too sick too learn it!" Kacy fired back.

The argument lasted about 20 minutes until the lovely sound of the school bell ringing telling the students to head to free time or what you might call recess. "Kacy, Kamryn. Come here please," Ms. Spade, "yes mam." The twins said with anger at each other and disappointment with themselves.

You may think this is part of the day getting worse but it's not. It's still just the beginning, so keep your eyes wide open, you may never know what's going to happen next.


	3. Story Update

Hi guys! Sorry i haven't been updating this story but I recently moved the story to FictionPress, do to it not being a Fanfic, but that doesn't mean I won't be making more stories! I have a couple of new ones in the works right as I type (well in your case its reading. Its not technically speaking if no one is talking right? Oh well you get my point) But remember Keep your eyes peeled for any more of my stories!

Peace out,

From the person who doesn't know you at all,

Anime and Music Lover


End file.
